


Good God, Let Me Give You My Life

by decompository



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, old men being weird and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decompository/pseuds/decompository
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is up and Erwin is down but together they balance everything out, and they like it like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good God, Let Me Give You My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, constructive criticism would be appreciated <3 (I kind of made them too OOC in my opinion)

Some time during the night Levi slips into their bed. His feet are cold so he presses them against Erwin’s legs and finds instant warmth. Erwin shifts and rolls over instinctively, tosses his arm over Levi’s abdomen and continues to sleep. Levi’s eyes are burning from staring at papers for too long but he’s awake enough to admire how big and strong Erwin’s arm looks curled around his waist.

 

Levi places a hand on top of Erwin’s wrist and dozes off.

\---

It’s Saturday and Levi still has stacks of test papers to mark while Erwin has to grade essays on ancient monarchs and their over dramatic lives.

 

Erwin likes to take quick glances at Levi sometimes, watches the way his wrist moves or the way he chews on a piece of carrot. They've been doing this for hours and Erwin thinks they need a break.

 

He reaches out a hand and rubs the spot between Levi’s eyebrows. Levi jerks suddenly, focus broken and he looks at Erwin expectantly.

 

“You were frowning again” Erwin says softly, fingers tender and gentle against Levi’s forehead. “Let’s take a break”

 

Erwin retracts his hand back and stands up, grabs their empty mugs and walks to the kitchen sink.

 

“Gimme a second I just need to do this” Levi says, fingers scrambling over the calculator and he checks the number twice before giving the student their final mark.

 

“Are you hungry?” Levi asks as he packs everything away and stacks the papers in a neat pile in front of him. He frowns when a few corners stick out and adjusts it here and there. Erwin watches him, heart swelling because after eight years Levi is still a perfectionist and still likes to fuss over the most minute details.

 

“Kind of. There’s a new cafe down the street and I heard their food is nice. We could give it a try if you want to”

 

Levi agrees.

\---

 

It ends up storming and they both have to run back to their apartment. By the time they make it to the door they’re soaking wet, clothes dripping water all over the floor (thank god it isn’t carpet) and Levi stresses to find towels.

 

“We should’ve checked the bloody weather” He says as he dries his hair furiously and drags Erwin to their bathroom. He hates being wet. “Fuck, everything’s soaked”

 

“We’re lucky none of our phones got--” he stops mid sentence, mouth still open and Levi suddenly forgets what he’s about to say. Erwin is standing in front of him, shirtless, pants hanging low on his hips with his belt unbuckled.

 

He’s too busy wringing his shirt over the sink to realise that Levi’s been staring at his back muscles. Erwin has always been attractive, Levi knows that, but it’s times like these when Levi finally realises just how attractive he _really_ is. Levi’s eyes trace over his biceps, observes how they flex and move every time Erwin twists his shirt.

 

Erwin turns around and looks at him.

 

Levi doesn’t say anything. Instead he just drops the towel and steps forward, rises onto his toes and kisses Erwin. Their lips are cold and Erwin tastes like rainwater and pasta but when Erwin presses his fingers into Levi’s hips everything goes blank. Every complaint that’s lodged in Levi’s throat disappears as Erwin strokes his tongue against his.

 

It’s electric, a sensational feeling that swells up in Levi’s chest and he presses forward, clings onto Erwin for dear life. Erwin pulls away and bites at his neck while his hand reaches back and turns on the water.

 

Levi claws at Erwin’s belt, trying his best to stay coherent and coordinated and grunts when he finally unzips Erwin’s jeans. He yanks them down harshly, along with Erwin’s boxers and he feels Erwin’s long fingers dip into his pants. Levi doesn’t stop him.

 

They both step under the water, feel the warmth cascade across their skin as they continue to fumble and feel, grope and grip.

 

“It’s been too long” Levi whispers against Erwin’s lips as he snakes a hand between their stomach and strokes Erwin. “Too fucking long” he’s desperate, a bit whiny and he tightens his grip. Erwin bucks into his hand and hisses.

 

“I’m gonna have you so good” He says against Levi’s neck as he licks and nips his way to Levi’s ear. “I’m gonna stretch you so good and then fuck you against the wall” Erwin’s fingers crawl behind Levi and feels the sensitive skin there.

 

Erwin is so big against him, so dominating and controlling and he feels like a cage that has Levi trapped between his chest and the wall. Erwin pushes a finger in but he’s going slow and careful, makes sure Levi adjusts because it’s been weeks since they’ve done this.

 

\---

 

“Turn around” Erwin orders.

 

Erwin lines himself up and presses into Levi slowly, the burn is gradual and good and Levi rests his forehead against the wall, a groan climbing its way out of his throat. He’s so big, Levi thinks to himself and feels excitement bubble in his stomach from the idea of being fucked raw by this giant man behind him.

 

“You okay?” Erwin manages, fights back every urge he has to go wild. Levi is so tight and hot around him that it sends the room spinning.

 

“Yes, just, fuck--” Levi whines, clenches his eyes and pushes his hips back. “Just do it”

 

Erwin swallows hard and begins to thrust, slips in and out of Levi and it makes Levi’s toes curl. Erwin doesn’t stop, pounds him hard and shamelessly until Levi is reduced to a bundle of excited nerves and sated muscle. He feels two fingers prod at his lips and Levi accepts them, licks and bites them with his teeth.

 

“You’re so nasty” Erwin grunts, continues fucking him into next Sunday. “You’re a filthy little one, aren’t you?” Levi groans at the atrocious words Erwin whispers into his ear, pushes back against his hips relentlessly, meets Erwin’s hard thrusts. Levi clenches his eyes and listens to the slapping sound of skin and Erwin’s grunts.

 

He comes not long after, pressed up against the cold tiles and his feet shake uncontrollably, so much he’s afraid he would fall. He feels Erwin pull out soon after and warmth sprays onto his back. Erwin slumps against him and kisses the skin on his shoulder.

 

They both slide down onto the bathtub, shifting more towards the spray of the shower and Erwin carefully washes Levi. He turns him around, eyes his collarbones and the marks that contrast against his paleness.

 

“That was great” Levi admits as he tries to catch his breath. Erwin simply laughs and kisses his temple.

 

“I love you” Erwin confesses and smooths back Levi’s hair. His large hands are gentle on Levi’s face. “I’m glad I met you”

 

Levi cups Erwin's face with both hands, feels his strong jaw under his palm. He lets out an amused sigh from his nose, his own version of a small laugh, and says “I’m glad you poured that coffee on me”

 

\---

 

They met ten years ago at a boring teachers’ conference. It was break time and all the teachers from around the city were gathered in one huge hall, talking amongst themselves, sipping coffee and exchanging information and ideas. Levi didn’t want to be there but he had to since he’d been nominated as “the most dedicated”.

 

(He knew that in reality everybody else was too lazy to attend a conference that would waste hours of their time and Levi had been an easy target; he was new and fresh and they knew he would give the school a good image)

 

So here he was, standing in a corner by himself, sipping tea when somebody tall and unknown smacked into him. Levi had the wind knocked out of his lungs and something lukewarm hit his thigh and stomach. Levi cursed, looked down to see his suit stained in coffee.

 

“I am so sorry!” A deep voice apologised and Levi looked up, all killer eyes and murderous frown, to see the biggest, bluest eyes staring at him. “I didn’t mean to, gosh, okay, it was an accident, I’m so sorry” The mysterious man reached into his pocket and pulled a napkin out before dabbing it all over the stains.

 

Levi should’ve been seething by a stranger touching him but he was still looking into those big, blue eyes.

 

“Attention all teachers, the conference will resume in five minutes”

 

Levi cursed; he can't go back soaked in coffee and radiating anger but it was the perfect excuse to go home.

 

“Um, how about this. Why don’t I buy you a new pair of pants?” The stranger suggested, stared at Levi like a puppy waiting for a treat.

 

“Alright. Whatever” He didn't really have a choice and grimaces when he thinks about travelling home as a big, coffee-smelling mess.

 

As they walked to the stranger’s car Levi asks “What’s your name?”

 

“Erwin Smith. I teach ancient history. You?”

 

“Levi Ackerman. I teach maths”

 

Erwin has a nice car; sleek and shiny and the kind Levi thinks twice about buying. It was silent as they head to the shopping mall until Levi says “You did that on purpose didn’t you?”

 

He sees Erwin try his best not to smile. “Maybe”

 

Levi doesn't say anything else because really, it was a smart plan.

 

\---

  


It’s their ninth anniversary and Erwin’s booked a fancy restaurant in the upper crust suburbs of the city. Erwin stands in front of the mirror, carefully fixing the suit Levi bought him for his birthday. It fits him perfectly and when he’s finally satisfied, he turns around and lifts his arms up as if to show himself off.

 

“What do you think?” Erwin asks.

 

“You look gross” Levi says and turns back to the mirror. His ears are red.

 

The car ride to the restaurant is quiet and smooth, except for the soft music playing from the radio. Erwin has his hand on Levi’s thigh the entire way.

 

They’re half way there when the car suddenly coughs, jerks forward twice before sputtering and slowing. Erwin reacts quickly and parks the car onto the side of the road. Levi looks at Erwin, Erwin looks back.

 

“Well, fuck” Levi exclaims. He glances at his watch. “We’re going to be late for dinner”

 

Levi can see smoke bellowing into the air from the hood and he rolls his eyes. “I _told_ you to get a new car but you kept refusing”

 

“I can’t Levi, I just can’t”

 

“You’ve had this car for _ten years_ , Erwin”

 

“ _Exactly_ ” Erwin has a sentimental side to him that Levi can never understand. For example he still has a journal he owned when he was sixteen. He hasn’t touched it in years but he still has it tucked away, absolutely refuses to throw it away.

 

Erwin gets out and lifts up the hood. The smoke attacks him and flows out in waves.

 

“We’re going to have to call a tow”

 

“Are you serious?” Levi asks.

 

“Yep”

 

“What about dinner?”

 

“Forget about that, I saw a Thai restaurant nearby”

 

And that’s how they both end up ditching their dinner reservation to eat at an empty Thai restaurant in their expensive suits.

 

“Happy anniversary” Erwin says as he feeds Levi a piece of carrot.

 

\---

 

From: Le-vivi

Hey

 

From Erwin:

Hey. Something happen?

 

From: Le-vivi:

No. It’s raining today. Stay safe.

 

From Erwin:

I will. You too.

 

\---

 

"How many hours did you get last night?" Levi asks as he's making dinner. Erwin is curled over a stack of papers, senior assignments, and he has bags hanging under his eyes.

 

"Four. Maybe three" Levi squints at him, spatula held in his hand almost threateningly.

 

"Okay, fine. Two and a half" Erwin admits, runs a hand through his hair (he had gotten a watch recently, a really pricey and good looking one and it looks so fucking great on Erwin's wrist that Levi feels butterflies in his stomach all day) and smiles tiredly at his partner.

 

"Nap. Go. I'll call you when dinner is ready" It doesn't sound like a request and Erwin complies (he thinks he really needs it anyway). Levi shakes him awake twenty minute later and kisses Erwin on the forehead.

 

"Better?"

 

"Mmm. Better"

 

\---

 

Levi walks out the door and instantly regrets it. It's his birthday today and he's spent the whole day listening to "Happy birthday!" and his last class decided to sing a song for him. He appreciates it, really, but still wonders what all the hype is about. His eyes land on Erwin again and he isn't sure if he should kick him or throw him in the bin.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Erwin leans against the brick wall and raises his eyebrows up and down, grin wide across his face.

 

"Happy birthday--”

 

“Don’t you dare--”

 

“ _Le-vivi_ ”

 

Levi groans and hits his forehead on the brick wall. _“Why”_ He mumbles to himself. It would’ve been less embarrassing too if Erwin was holding a normal bouquet of flowers, but Erwin being Erwin decides to bring him _carrots_. When Levi tilts his head to look at him he’s still standing there, clad in his smart work clothes, hair swept back and a happy, almost proud, look on his face.

 

“Why carrots?” Levi asks him. He suddenly becomes aware of how much attention they’re attracting and catches some mothers, even some schoolgirls, ogling at Erwin. A sense of protectiveness sweeps over him and Levi steps closer.

 

“Because you love carrots” Erwin answers and bends down to kiss his forehead. “Not here” Levi warns him and Erwin knows. He drags Levi to their car and kisses him there.

 

“We can continue later” Levi promises as he glances at the time.

 

“We will” Erwin winks back.

 

That night Levi slumps onto the bed, breathing heavily and says “Holy fucking shit Erwin where did you learn that?” Erwin rolls next to him and simply grins.

 

\---

 

They have unspoken agreements between them that nobody can really understand. They’re two different forces binded together amazingly, almost like a joke played by Fate. Levi is all grumpiness and scalding hot tea while Erwin is calmness, like the water of a lake, and he doesn’t drink tea, only coffee.

 

People have questioned their relationship, told them it would never work out because of how different they are but they make it work and they make it work well. Levi is up and Erwin is down but together they balance everything out, and they like it like that.

 

\---

 

From: Erwin

wat do u want 4 dinner

 

From: Le-vivi

why are you talking like that

 

From: Erwin

long story short: i saw sum kidz do dis n i wanna try eht

 

From Le-vivi:

im breaking up with you bye

 

From Erwin:

no levi i didnt mean it cum bak

 

From Le-vivi:

Roast chicken. With carrots.

  


\---

  


Erwin grabs Levi’s hand one day and places something cold and hard into his palm. Levi uncurls his fist and stares hard at it.

 

“Marry me?”

 

Levi is still staring at the ring in his hand, heart pounding so loud and hard in his chest that his rib cage rattles. He feels his ears and face heat up.

 

“Only if you stop smudging ink on your clothes” Levi replies but he’s already grinning, the widest Erwin has seen in a while, and Erwin surges forward, collects Levi in his strong arms. He twirls his partner around their kitchen, laughing for the both of them but he feels Levi vibrate against his chest too.

 

He kisses Levi, starting slow and soft before guiding Levi’s mouth open. He plops Levi down onto the kitchen bench and starts peppering kisses all over his face. It’s a magical feeling; Levi is pliant and willing in his hands and Erwin could never have asked for more.

 

\---

 

From: Le-vivi

Oi

 

From: Erwin

????

 

From: Le-vivi

you > carrots

 

From: Erwin

love you too


End file.
